


The Answer He Wanted

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, No Dialogue, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: The Doctor wanted to hear him say 'yes' but instead he blasted with an answer he never considered.





	The Answer He Wanted

He knew that Ianto had to leave someday, whether by his own will or by death. If he had to choose one, it would have been by choice. He'd rather let his lover go knowing that he'd be alive and happy -- not cold and rotting in a small cemetery in Wales. But for Ianto, to die in any unnecessary way was too much. As fate had it, Ianto died the day he had proposed to be his life mate. 

The Time Lord thought it would be best if Ianto think it over for a while. But, before he could ever hear the answer uttered from the Welshman's beautiful lips, his arch rival, The Master, had murdered Ianto in front of his eyes; only for fun and the pleasure of seeing The Doctor in pain.

For a life filled with heartache and injustices, this one simply took the cake. It was downright unfair. Ianto was young, brilliant and loving. He should have died as an elderly man in his warm bed, not tortured for hours by his lover's enemy. Ianto's begging and screams was not the answer he had ever wanted to hear.


End file.
